


Sibling AU (someone please help me I’m so bad at naming fics)

by MxSelenys



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Not Beta Read, Rebellion Against the Emperor, TOH Sibling AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxSelenys/pseuds/MxSelenys
Summary: It’s swissides sibling AU with my own twist on it and some emperors rebellion
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Forests, Fires, and Family.

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are gonna be kinda short  
> And not very frequent  
> It’s a WIP  
> I will finish it, but very, very, very slowly  
> Might forget about it for a while

Lucía walks through a dimly lit grove, light barely breaking through the canopy. The dim glow that breaks through the leaves leaves a shine over the crimson blood coating her bat, and smattered over her torso. Of course, this... is not her blood. “Jericho, was it? Tell me again.”

“P-please! Please! I- I swear it- it wasn’t me! I- I didn’t know it was your sibling I swear I would never! it was never my intention to-”

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” She steps closer, dragging her bloody bat on the ground, leading a trail of blood behind.

“Please- just let me- please I swe- AGGGGGHHHHH!” A scream echoes through the woods, a flock of ravens taking flight away from the terrible, wretched noise.

“I never really liked you anyway.” She kicks the limp body, turning to her accomplice hiding in the trees.

“Got this one handled?” She turns to the smiling figure, fiddling with the dagger in her hands.

“I’ll call up my guy.” Amity steps out of the shadows, snatching the knife out of the air and hiding it in her skirt.

“Filthy bloody fucking Imperial bastards.” She spits on the body, walking into the forest. The youngest Blight looks back at the body, snapping her fingers and burning that horrible white and gold uniform she had always hated, before slinking off into the shadows following Lucía.  
____________________________________________________________  
“Hey Luz! Eda! I’m back!” The long haired brunette leans her bat against the door, quickly casting an illusion to clear her clothes of blood.

“Hey kiddo.” Eda waves from the couch, and Luz runs down from her room, lunging at their older sister with a crushing hug.

“Lucíaaa!” Luz, nearly a clone of the larger girl, smiles happily at her return. “Hey kid. What’s up?” She smiles down at her younger sibling, who returns the gesture.

“She’s going to hang out with Amity later this week.”

“Ohh~? Going on a playdate with your girl crush?” 

“Well yeah I have to get to her first so you can’t have Amelia.” They breaks out of the hug, skipping up the stairs with a smug smile.

“You’re a terrible influence on her.” Eda shakes her head, taking a sip of apple blood. “Keep up the good work.”

“I don’t want them involved in this. And besides I don’t-” She shrugs before getting cut off.

“Kid if you’re gonna say you don’t have a crush on Amelia I swear to Titan.” The older woman points a finger at the girl standing in her doorway, eyes following her as she walks downstairs to her room.

“She doesn’t know shit.” Lucía flops onto her cot, shielding her eyes from the harsh light streaming through her window.

It’s been... how many months? Six? Five? Four? Since we’ve been trapped here, since that bastard Belos destroyed the portal. Luz has just been brushing it off... Amity makes it better, but I know she misses mom.

Amelia, Amity’s older sister... she’s a piece of fucking work. But so am I. So it balances out. Salix, one of Luz’s other friends older siblings, is very... mysterious. A bit of a wisecrack, and the small amount of things known about her is... scary, to say the least, but she’s good enough company. Better than those shits in the human realm anyway.  
____________________________________________________________  
Luz squirms under her blankets, slapping the little clock screeching at her bedside.

“Luz! Wake up kiddo, it’s time for school!” Eda’s voice sounds from the hallway.

“Mmrhhh.” A groan comes from a shivering bundle under the sheets.

“And then your date with Amity! So move it!” Their older sister chimes in, a taunting tone hiding behind her reminder.

“Ughhh. Fine.” She throws the blankets off, along with a squealing little black furball, landing on all fours and shaking off the tiredness as Luz, now naught but a blur, speeds past him, jumping the stairs and landing with one hand on the ground, running to Eda and grabbing a piece of toast off the counter, struggling into a sweater and waving at the door.

“Bye Eda! Bye Lucía!”

“Bye kiddo!” The duo wave after her, going back to their meals after the door slams shut.


	2. Sisters, Scares, and Screaming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz goes on a play date with amity and finds out the truth about the Amelucía ship dynamic

Luz hums a happy little tune, hands on her backpack straps as they hop down the path through the woods, up to Blight Manor.

Amity gasps when she spots the child stepping up the path, falling off her windowsill in a blushy mess and mentally berating herself as she quickly finds her place in the book she was reading, rushing down the stairs to open the door before Luz reaches the edge of the path, smiling awkwardly and running up to meet them, stopping before she tackles Luz with a hug, earning a giggle from Luz as she steps closer and pulls Amity in for a nice long hug.

“Um, Luz?” Amity asks, face red inside the slightly taller child’s arms.

“Oh sorry! Let’s head in. Your house is so big!” She marvels at the stonework as they both step up the stairs into Amity’s room, where Luz does a little spin with her arms in the air, laughing until they fall to the ground.

“Your room is so big too! It’s amazing!” They giggle, slumping down onto the floor.

*Holyshitthey’reinmyroom-*

They spend the day drawing in their notebooks, Azura, Hecate, miscellaneous creatures, each other. In the evening Edric and Emira step through the door to see Amity curled up on Luz’s lap on her bed, smiling as the child whispers out the scenes in the latest Azura book.

“Hey cutie, mittens. We’ve got dinner but our parents are coming home soon so you have to go.” Emira sighs apologetically. “And so is Amelia...” she trails off, face darkening.

“Aww, alright. Wait- can Amity come by the Owl House sometime?” She asks, carefully slipping the smaller girl off their lap, and picking up their bag.

“Of course! But right now we need to get moving because-” Edric says, looking back and forth between Luz and the stairs as a new voice interrupts him.

“Edric! Emira! Amity! I see you’ve made dinner and that’s great but now we have to eat it!” Amelia calls from downstairs, grabbing the food and starting to set the table.

“And Luz can join us too!”

“Okay! Thanks Amelia!” Luz shouts down the stairs, walking past Ed and Em and down the stairs, as everyone looks at her in shock.

“I-” Edric starts. 

“They-” Emira tries, failing spectacularly to find words.

“Hm?” Amity rubs her eyes, sitting up with a frown.

“Ah! Did Luz leave?! And I didn’t-” She frantically scrambled out of bed, rushing past the awe struck twins to see Luz carrying a platter of food, helping Amelia set the large banquet table.

“Ah! Um... Amelia. Hi.” Amity stops at the bottom of the stairs, hand still on the banister.

“Hey Amity. Have a nice date?” Amelia sets down napkins, and Luz follows up with forks, knives, and spoons.

“Why do you care?” Amity crosses her arms, glaring at her oldest sister.   
“Because I’m your sister?” Amelia answers.

“So? Doesn’t automatically make you care about me.” She walks towards the door and gestures at Luz to come over. “Hey Luz? Could we talk for a sec?”

“Yup!” She chirps, skipping over to Amity.  
____________________________________________________________  
“What is it? Is there something wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” She asks once they get outside.

“I see you’ve met Amelia.”

“Oh yeah. Lucía is trying to deny she has a huge crush on her, but it’s not working. Sometimes after they do jobs for Eda together they come back and I hear them in the living room.”

“You know about their jobs?! And you’re just fine- Luz- what?!” Amity steps forward, her arms waving frantically in the air.

“Wh- Amity what? Why are you mad- did I do something? I’m sorry- just- what’s going on?” Luz steps back.

“No! No! No no no I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. You obviously don’t know...” Amity steps forward again, placing her hands on Luz’s arms, a shade of red dusting her cheeks.

A sudden wind blows shrill through the trees, a call sounding from inside the woods, both young witches turning their heads to the sound in fear.

“Um, Amity what-”

“We need to get inside. You can stay here for the night, I’m sure Eda would understand, they will have heard the Banshee too.”

“Okay... once we’re safe from... whatever that was, can you tell me what’s going on?” Luz looks back at the forest as Amity rushes them inside, catching a glimpse of some white blur through the trees, stopping and looking directly at them. A little girl, face elongated and features nearly completely erased. The girl opens her mouth, letting out a shrill wail that is cut off as Edric pulls them inside, and Amelia finishes a barrier spell.

“What-” Luz starts, jumping back in front of Amity when the spirit looks into the forest, then back at them with what could be... maybe, a smile? and disappears.

“WHAT. WERE. YOU. THINKING.” Amelia fumes.

“I could ask you the same.” Amity says with a tone and Luz try to hide their fear, barely holding back the urge to run from this girl.

“Wh- I- I SAVED YOU! Besides. If I didn’t... it had to be done. But that has no import on this situation!” Amelia steps back, exasperated.

“We’re going up to my room. C’mon Luz.” Amity grabs the child’s hand, leading them up the stairs as they look back at the trio gathered in the main room with a sympathetic smile.  
____________________________________________________________  
“Im really sorry about that Luz.” Amity lets go of her hand, beckoning them over to her bed where they sit down.

“It’s okay Amity. I’m sure you have your reasons!” She chirps, smiling at the witch, who’s faces previously red colour subtly returns.

*ahem!* “So anygay- anyways, anyways.” Amity clears her throat, looking anywhere except at Luz, as if maybe not looking at them will make the truth better.

“Lucía and Amelia... work for Eda. And also... the Resistance.” Amity’s hands tighten and she stares down at her fists as the words leave her mouth, Luz’s face going blank, and pale.

“W-what?” Luz grips the fabric of her leggings, before Amity continues.

“They kill people, Luz. I understand the Emperors Coven are... not good people, especially after what they did to you, but Amelia and Lucía... they KILL people. I’m not saying the coven doesn’t do the same... but this isn’t the way.”

“That’s... not possible. They can’t- Lucía would never!” Luz stands up, the window suddenly slamming open.

A familiar howling echoes muffled through the barrier, and the pair runs over to look out the window, spotting Amelia, calling someone on her scroll. She has two knives out, with three points each, and as the little girl reappears from the forest, rushing at Amelia, a line of fire appears from the forest, ending in a geyser of beautiful, resplendent flame, that’s heat radiates even through the shield. Before the unlucky duo can do anything, Amelia notices, shooting them a glare and closing the window with a flick of her wrist. And as the smoke clears, the clouds cover the moon, as if it had just pulled up a shield for protection from a second figure. Dark skin, hair, and eyes, a flannel jacket and cuffed jeans, adjusting her beanie, Lucía stands up from the spot where she slammed her bat into the ground, a charred line going towards the screaming banshee from her evident as the walks towards the poor girl, the smoke clearing as if scared away by her mere presence.

“Hello, Lila. We’ve come to make a deal.”


End file.
